


Burning Days, Starry Nights

by Ladysora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysora/pseuds/Ladysora
Summary: I'm testing the waters with this to see how it goes. If it is successful, I will write more for the story. If not, I'll leave it up, but will not add to it.





	Burning Days, Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing the waters with this to see how it goes. If it is successful, I will write more for the story. If not, I'll leave it up, but will not add to it.

Yusaku moaned letting his head fall back against the pillow as Ryoken began kissing and licking his neck. He entangled his fingers in his lover's wisteria-colored locks and tilted his head to the side to allow him better access. A small smirk crossed the young man's face as he languorously licked the pale skin of Yusaku's neck then took his earlobe into the warm moisture of his mouth. Yusaku let out a soft sound of pleasure and grabbed Ryoken's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. The blunette cooperated, returning the kiss passionately, if not a bit roughly, while running his hand down the emerald-eyed male's body. He stopped briefly before sliding his hand into Yusaku's pants and grabbing him. Yusaku cried out, and since Spectre wasn't home, Ryoken didn't try to silence him. Instead, he decided to enjoy Yusaku's moans and cries.

"Ah! R-Ryoken!" he stammered, his face flushing crimson.

Ryoken grinned seductively at him and squeezed him again. Yusaku moaned Ryoken's name and pushed against his hand. Without even thinking, his hands went to the buttons on Ryoken's shirt and began swiftly unbuttoning them. Ryoken leaned down to capture Yusaku's lips once again as the latter ran his hands over his now bare chest.

"You're pretty hard, Yusaku…" Ryoken commented, tightening his grip on Yusaku's manhood.

Yusaku's eyes squeezed shut as he cried out in ecstasy.

"Nngh. R-Ryoken… Please…" he begged, his cheeks tinted bright red.

Ryoken smirked and retracted his hand from Yusaku's pants.

"You ready already, Yusaku?" he teased, running his thumb over Yusaku's soft, kiss-swollen lips.

Yusaku shivered slightly then returned his lover's lustful smile.

"You're not disappointed, are you? We could always go again, right?"

Ryoken chuckled and kissed Yusaku's cheek.

"Eager, aren't we?" He leaned closer and practically purred, "I like that."

With that said, he yanked Yusaku's dress shirt off his body and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Yusaku buried his fingers in Ryoken's hair and ran his other hand over his back, pulling him closer to him. They pulled away from each other when they both began having trouble breathing. Ryoken reached down and unbuttoned Yusaku's pants then went for the zipper.


End file.
